Talk:My Ride From Outer Space
Corrections on lyrics to 'Ride From Outer Space" WHEN I LIGHT MY AFTER BURNERS I’M A BULLET WHIZZIN’ BY I'LL GO ZERO TO 60 LIGHT YEARS IN THE BLINK OF AN ALIEN EYE I’M IN A SHAKIN’ BAKIN’ STAKIN’ SMOKIN’ LIGHT SPEED VERTICAL CLIMB IF I WAS GOING ANY FASTER I’D BE GOIN’ BACK IN TIME LEAVING NOTHING BUT A VAPOR TRACE IN MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE I CAN BANG SHIFT THROUGH A NEBULA AND SLING SHOT THROUGH THE SUN DON’T LOOK NO FURTHER BABY CUZ YOU KNOW I’M NUMBER ONE I’M CHOPPED AND FLAMED AND BOBBED AND FILLED, YOU’VE GOT TO TRICK IT OUT WHEN I BURN THROUGH YOUR DIMENSION YOU’LL KNOW WHAT IT’S ALL ABOUT I CAN TELL GIRL FROM THAT LOOK THERE ON YOUR FACE YOU’RE DIGGIN’ MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE YOU KNOW YOU’RE DIGGIN’ IT BABY MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE MY RIDE FROM OUTER SPACE --Swampym 01:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Lyrics have been updated, with a couple of small changes based on the song as aired: :*"Slingshot round the sun" :*"My ride from outer space" only sung twice at the end. :—RRabbit42 03:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Singer for this song The vocals sound like they are provided by Steve Harwell of Smash Mouth. -76.226.39.14 15:39, 21 June 2009 My ears may be totally deceiving me, but I think it sounds like David Lee Roth singing. Rename Both Swampy and the Disney XD music video bumper called this "Ride from Outer Space," not the current name; let's change it, no? The Flash {talk} 16:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me. -IamThePlatypus 16:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Everybody right now thinks it's "My Ride From Outer Space", so why change it now? -PerryPlatypusAgent 18:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with the first platypus and Flash, besides I doubt people would die if one word was removed. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::But most people think of it as "My Ride From Outer Space", so if they try to find the song, they won't find it because they don't know it was changed to "Ride From Outer Space". We should just leave it for the sake of everyone else. ---PerryPlatypusAgent :::::Yeah, and the fact that this page is supposed to be trusted for real info. Just because it might bug some people doesn't mean that it shouldn't be correct. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 15:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Right, what Zaggy and fel said; that's not how we do things here. Navigation is simple, taking "My" from the title will not confuse people, well, at all. Besides, here, we go by what's official; the creator of the show called it "Ride from Outer Space," so that's what we call it. The Flash {talk} 17:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::If the problem is people will be looking for My Ride From Outer Space, there will be a redirect that takes them to Ride From Outer Space, its standard for whenever any page gets moved to a new title. felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it's been four days and majority decides - I'll rename it. PerryPlatypusAgent: If people type that into the search they'll be brought to the page even after it's renamed. The Flash {talk} 23:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :...And yet you change it...Oh, well. Better to have the correct information anyway. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::PerryPlatypusAgent: You still don't get it? Type in "My Ride From Outer Space" into the search bar and you will be sent to the new name. The Flash {talk} 15:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::I know, I know, I know, I know! And I get it! I just liked "My Ride From Outer Space", but you know, we all have opinions. -PerryPlatypusAgent Meap's Spaceship The modifications made to Meap's spaceship are similar to 60's styled muscle cars, including overhead intakes and exhaust. It also features a classic manual transmission with an 8 ball as the shifter. Ferb also installs racing seat belts as he apparently needs one to stay in the seat during operation.